Jokes and Harmony
by Vani Jane
Summary: [COMPLETE]AxC. This was supposed to be a project for English but it turned out not. It's a comedy I think. the Zala's and Athha's ave been fighting until two of their heirs fell in love and try to find a solutiong to obtain peace but that'd be hard if you


Jokes and Harmony

(Peaceful sounds) In a small village called Cherrygrove, live two aristocrat families. Both families have been (un-peaceful sounds here) feuding for generations.

(dramatic pride-y song)One family, the Zala's took their pride in anything. They never accept failure, that's what pursued them to be become great inventors and thus making them famous world-wide.

The Athha's, another aristocrat family, were known also for their advanced technology. Most people would side with the Athha's because they were kind to anyone (except the Zala's) and that they didn't have a big ego and took their pride (like the Zala's).

(love-ish-ly song)Yet unknown to both families, their two heirs have met and have fallen in love. Except for Sting, Auel and Stellar of the Zala's knew about their relationship.

(Garden peaceful sounds) At the Zala garden…

Auel: You are crazy, man!

Athrun: What do you mean, Auel?

Sting: What he means, Athrun, is tat how in the freaking world did you ever fall in love with an Athha?

(Piano peaceful sound) Stellar: It's quiet simple, Sting. (/Piano peaceful sound)

Sting and Auel: oh?

(Piano peaceful sound) Stellar: Love doesn't need any explanations and reasons. Whether you're a Zala, an Athha or anyone else at all, no one can force you to stop loving. (/Piano peaceful sound)

Athrun: Stellar is right, boys. I love Cagalli Yula Athha.

Auel and Sting laughed at Athrun…

Sting: Hahaha… how confident you sound! Hahaha!

Auel: Try saying that to your father, Athrun! Hahaha!

Athrun: Now, that's my problem!

Stellar: Quit it both of you!

At the Athha's, Cagalli's room…

Someone knocks on Cagalli's door…

Cagalli: Who is it?

Asagi, Juri, Mayura: Open up, Cagalli, it's us! (Asagi) Come on! (Juri) Can we come in already? (Mayura)

Cagalli: of course, come in.

Then her three friends came in…

Asagi: Cagalli! I saw you with a stranger last night at the outskirts of town. Who were you with?

Juri: Why were you with that stranger?

Mayura: How does it feel being with that stranger?

Cagalli: First, I'm not telling. But I'm meeting him again tonight. Second, why should I tell you! And third, just like number two.

Asagi, Juri, Mayura: You're meeting him tonight (Asagi: happy, Juri: angry, Mayura: curious)

Cagalli: Yes, I am.

Asagi, Juri, Mayura: In where? The same place? (Asagi: joyful, Juri: cynical, Mayura: clueless)

Cagalli: yes, the same place.

Asagi: Wow!

Juri: No!

Mayura: Go on.

Cagalli: I'm not going to tell the three of you anything else.

Asagi: Tell us, Cagalli! Or else we'll tell Lord Uzumi that you were out late at night without your +stupid+ bodyguard, Ahmed!

Cagalli: NO! Don't tell father, please! Don't!

Mayura: We won't, just tell us who that stranger was and why the heck were you with that stranger last night?

Cagalli: Fine, but don't tell anyone.

Asagi, Juri, Mayura: YES!

Cagalli: Last night, and ever since three months ago after that scatter at the forest, I've been meeting up with… (Heart beat sound)

Asagi, Juri, Mayura: With? (Asagi: excited Juri: angry Mayura: curious)

Cagalli … With Athrun Zala. (Explosion)

Asagi, Juri, Mayura: What! (Asagi: really enthusiastic Juri: really against it Mayura: clueless)

(friends fighting song) Juri: Cagalli, this is wrong! You know very well that the Athha's and Zala's have been feuding for generations!

Cagalli: I know, Juri, but maybe this can end the feud.

Juri: What? You think this is 'Romeo and Juliet', Cagalli? Well, this isn't at all! And if it is, both of them die!

Cagalli: I don't care if I'd die just to achieve peace from both familes.

Juri: And to think, your death would be worthless! That man is just toying with you! You know how the Zala's are!

Cagalli: Yes, yes, I know how the Zala's are! And they are not what you think! Athrun is a Zala but not like them. Now, leave me alone!

Juri went out and Mayura followed her…

Asagi: Don't worry, Cagalli, I trust you. Now, I'll take care of everything here while you're out. I'll hold Ahmed back here.

Cagalli: Thanks, Asagi.

Asagi: just tell me everything once your back.

Later that night, Cagalli just left with her horse. And Ahmed saw her out but Asagi stopped him…

Asagi: Hi, Ahmed! What're you doing out so late? Cagalli is in the library, why aren't you with her?

Ahmed: Asagi, I know you know something because you always do. Tell me where's Cagalli going?

Asagi: I told you, she's in the library.

Ahmed: Then why did I see her horse going out?

Asagi: Maybe someone used it, hello, they are just horses!

Ahmed: I don't believe you! That was a spy! He kidnapped Cagalli and you allowed him! How dare you, especially at a time like this when enemies are going to invade our town!

Asagi: what! They're going to invade! No! Cagalli is in dan— oh no!

Ahmed: I knew it!

Ahmed ran to the stables an Asagi followed him, but before she could get in, Ahmed rode is horse out. Then Asagi hopped on her horse and followed Ahmed. (Chasing song)

Asagi: HEY! AHMED! STOP!

Ahmed: I have a duty to Cagalli and I'm not going to fail her!

Asagi: _And she's gonna kill me if I can't stop you! _Ahmed! _But Cagalli! Oh, darn it! You better take good care of her, Zala!_

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Cherrygrove…

(Slow love song)Athrun: Is that you?

Cagalli: Yes, it's me, my love!

Athrun approached Cagalli's horse and helped Cagalli down and hugged her.

Athrun: Are you ready to leave?

Cagalli: my love, if we are to leave, both are families will be divided forever.

Athrun: my love…

Cagalli: I think it's best if we stay. Let our love be an example of peace for our two families.

Athrun: Whatever your choice is, my love, I will obey it with no regrets.

Athrun and Cagalli hug each other and (very romantic song) kissed each other. Just then, (KJ song) Ahmed came with his horse and Asagi following him behind. Ahmed's horse stopped and he looked in surprise at the two before him. Asagi stopped her horse and looked happily at the two.

Ahmed: _Cagalli!_

(slow motion) Ahmed got his bow (from out of no where) and aims at Athrun. Asagi sees this and yells but at the same time she yells, Ahmed let go of the arrow and it went flying towards Athrun. And it hit Athrun straight in the heart and he dropped dead!

Athrun thought it was going to hit Cagalli so he went in front of er so that she wont get hit, Cagalli yelled, both thought they were gonna die! (Dramatic sound) (/slow motion) But……………. (normal speed) a flying squirrel flies by and gets hit by the arrow instead of Athrun getting hit by the arrow.

Asagi+what bad aiming and timing skills+

Ahmed: darn it!

(challenging song) Ahmed ran out of arrows (in just one hit! Pity, that's what you get when you have bad aiming and timing skills! The writer makes you a loser!). So he gets his sword (from out of no where from the back) and hops down the horse pointing his arrow at Athrun…

Ahmed: You, Zala! How dare you do that to Lady Cagalli!

Athrun pulls his fine-sharp-diamonded-shining-spotless-knight-in-shining-armor sword and aims it at Ahmed.

Cagalli: my love, don't…

Ahmed: Let me take your life in return for harassing Lady Cagalli!

Athrun: Try me!

(Fighting sound) Then Athrun an Ahmed begin a sword fight. Asagi ran to Cagalli's side with her +girly+ sword…

Asagi: Cagalli, what are we going to do! We shouldn't be here! The Seyman's are coming to invade our town!

Cagalli: What! No!

Asagi: yes!

Cagalli: no!

Asagi: yes!

Cagalli: no!

Asagi: yes!

Cagalli: no!

Asagi: YES! And they might be here to take you away again! Like the last time!

Cagalli: MY LOVE! STOP!

Both Athrun and Ahmed stopped but not because of Cagalli, but because they heard the (thunder sounds) HORN! Yes, the (thunder sounds) HORN! The (thunder sounds) HORN! The (thunder sounds) SEYMAN HORN!

Both families exit their houses/areas fully armed for battle!

(war song)The four teens look from a far the clash of the two families and the enemy.

Cagalli: What are we going to do now! We can't win this way! The Seyman's shall truly overrun both the Zala's and Athha's!

Asagi: We have to go and help!

Ahmed: Let's go, Asagi!

Ahmed and Asagi are about to leave but…

Athrun: Wait!

Everything went silent…

Athrun: The only ay for us to win against the Seyman's are to work together!

Cagalli: Divided we fall, unite we stand! We have to help each other! So that we can finally defeat the Seyman's!

(chasing song) Then they rode on their horses (wherever did Athrun get his horse?) and went to the battlefield.

(evil scheming song)Meanwhile, at the Seyman army…

Mia: Are you sure you're going to stick by our plan?

Yuuna: Yes, of course, Mia.

Meyrin: Don't you dare hurt Athrun! Or else!

Yuuna: Yes, Yes, I wont! Let's just get on with the fight!

(war song)Then the battle started! The Zala's and Athha's were losing rapidly. They had no chance against the Seyman's.

One female from the Zala's fell and was about to get killed by a Seyman soldier but Ahmed stabbed the Seyman guy.

Female: huh? An Athha!

Ahmed: So? Don't you want to drive the Seyman's away? The two families cant win over the Seyman's if we're divided! We have to look out for one another! Dived we fall, unite we stand! Do you get it?

Female: I get it!

Then soon the both soldiers of the Athha's and Zala's have been helping one another. One soldier was about to kill Lord Uzumi but Athrun killed the Seyman bastard with his fine-sharp-diamonded-shining-spotless-knight-in-shining-armor sword.

Athrun: Lord Uzumi, are you okay?

Athrun helped Lord Uzumi up.

Lord Uzumi: Why, yes, young lad. Tell me what's your name so that I may reward you after this battle.

Athrun: Sir, my name is Athrun Zala.

Lord Uzumi: A Zala! But, you, you saved my life!

Athrun: Yes, I just did. So what if I'm a Zala and you're an Athha. We're still humans! And I don't like the idea of fighting against our own neighbors.

Lord Uzumi: HAHAHA! I like how you think, boy!

Athrun: So can I marry your daughter? Cagalli?

Lord Uzumi: HAHAHA! A joker too! HAHAHA!

Athrun: _I wasn't joking! Idiot!_

Battle stuff… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Patrick Zala was unmounted from his horse and Cagalli unmounted and killed the Seyman bastard who unmounted Patrick from his horse and gave it to him.

Cagalli: Lord Patrick, here's your horse.

Patrick: Who are you?

Cagalli: Cagalli Yula Athha, sir.

Patrick: An Athha! But why did you bring me back my horse?

Cagalli: Because I don't like to fight with neighbors but for the Seyman's I hate them all! As for your family, sir, I don't want to. I've live all my life witnessing the fights both our families had. And I hate it. We cant win against the Seyman's if we are divided.

Patrick: I like your choice of words, girl! Maybe we should stop this silly feud!

Cagalli: Right you are!

Later during the battle…

(Romantic song)Athrun: my love, are you okay?

Cagalli: I'm fine! I can still keep up!

They were ion the center of the battlefield, they kissed each other passionately. Meyrin, Mia, Yuuna, Juri, Sting, Stellar, Auel, Mayura, Asagi, Uzumi, Patrick, and many others saw a Zala and Athha kiss. And that brought the spirit in them to fight (except for the Seyman's gets?). (/Romantic song)

Lord Uzumi: Guess he wasn't joking after all!

(Jealousy song)Mia: Kill that girl!

Meyrin: Athrun…

Yuuna: Kill that bastard! GO, MEN!

(Stupid Seyman theme) Seyman stupid guys: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

screaming like girls+

Yuuna shot an arrow at Athrun but Ahmed used himself as a shield for Athrun…

(dramatic song)Athrun: AHMED!

Ahmed: You're a good man, Zala… Take good care of Cagalli… I know you will…

Cagalli: Ahmed, no, you cant die!

(stupid joke song)Ahmed: I'm not going to die, girl! I have armor under this lousy attire!

Cagalli: BAKA!

Cagalli slapped Ahmed on the face…

Ahmed: Hey, what the heck was that for?

Cagalli: For being stupid and almost killing Athrun a while ago!

(dramatic song)Little did they know, Mia shot an arrow at Cagalli. But Meyrin received the hit instead of Cagalli, straight in the heart. She fell on the ground blood coming out freely from her…

Athrun: Meyrin!

(sad dying song)Meyrin: Athrun… I know you love this girl… that's why… Athrun… I… I… lo… love… love…. Y… y… you… ta…take…. Go…. Good… care…. Of…. Her…

Then Meyrin died….

Stellar: Man, she never wears any armor!

(evil-I-will-kill-you-for-killing-my-Meyrin song)Auel: MEYRIN! GO TO HELL, MIA CAMPBELL!

(stupid magic teleport song)Then Auel magically teleported himself beside Mia and stabbed her a billion of times…

(honorable pride-ly this-is-your-last-breath-I'll-kill-you-now song)Cagalli: Yuuna is the cause of all these deaths!

Then Cagalli got a bow and arrow (out of no where) and shot Yuuna dead. (Celebrating song) After the battle, they had a great big feast of their win and for peace of the two families. (Happy ending song not crappy) Two weeks later, Cagalli and Athrun got married. And finally had a family of their own. Stellar fell in love with Shin and both married after 5 months of being together in a relationship. Sting and Juri eventually fell in love and got married. Ahmed moved on and married Mayura. Auel moved on from Meyrin and married Asagi. Kira (who didn't get any screen time) (BTW, he's Cagalli's brother) met Lacus (same as Kira and she's just a friend of the Zala's) met, fell in love, and got married. So on and so forth etc. etc. etc.

THE END

A/N: Thanks so much to the readers! And please read and review. This is my very first comedy fic, um, if it's actually funny… hehehe… Anyway, I'm a die hard AxC fan! So please read my other stories, Vampires and Don't Leave me alone. Well, thank you so much! Arigatou! Well, gotta go now! Sayonara! Arigatou!


End file.
